Whispers In The Dark
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: She felt trapped. She couldn't tell anyone what happened, and it was eating away at her. He was always there, no matter what she did. She could still hear his voice in her dreams. There was no getting rid of him, not now. Mentions of rape. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story contains mentions of rape. The actual rape scene will not be written, because to be honest, I can't write scenes of that nature to save my life. But this story is Lucy-centric, but features Lucy/Lorcan and small mentions of Lucy/OC. I don't know where the idea for this came from, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Unless you don't know the name, I don't own it.**

"Would you please just shut your stubborn mouth and listen? Owen is a sweet bloke. He works at that book store in Diagon Alley that I'm always visiting. He says he's seen you around and wants to go out with you!" Roxanne Weasley yelled, chasing after her younger cousin.

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to ignore the other girl.

"When has one of the dates I've set you up on ever gone wrong?" Roxanne asked.

Lucy stopped pretending to look for something in her room and glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Henry would be a perfect example" she said, rolling her eyes. Roxanne scoffed loudly and threw her hands up in the air, looking frustrated.

Lucy snorted.

"Henry was sweet, smart, and funny!" Roxanne yelled.

"Yes, and Henry was also into blokes! What on earth makes you think I would ever go on another date that you orgainized? I may not be quite as smart as you, but I'm smart enough to know when to quit. I'm only fifteen, Rox. I have plenty of time to find myself a nice bloke and settle down. You're nineteen. Stop worrying about me and find yourself a bloke" Lucy said.

Roxanne gasped and stuttered a few things under her breath.

"For your information, I happen to have a date with Thomas Zabini tomorrow night" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucy grinned.

"That's brillant, honestly" she replied, throwing a pair of jeans across the room.

Roxanne watched them fly into a pile of dirty laundry, before an idea struck her and she smiled brightly, grabbing her cousin's shoulders and making the other girl look into her eyes.

"Go on this date with Owen and I will buy you that new broom for Qudditch you've been wanting, alright?" she asked, smirking.

Lucy's jaw dropped open and she groaned loudly, throwing her head backwards.

"Fine" she grumbled out.

Roxanne threw her hands up in victory, and with a loud pop, disappeared from Lucy's room.

* * *

><p>"Just let me fix it-" Roxanne tried, reaching her hand up to flatten Lucy's hair down. She pulled her hand back quickly as her cousin slapped her.<p>

"Touch me and see which part of your body is gone when you wake up in the morning" she growled, narrowing her eyes. Roxanne placed her hands at her side and gave up, looking around.

They were waiting outside The Three Broomsticks for Owen to arrive. Lucy had agreed to the date, but had insisted that Roxanne not meddle with what she was going to wear or how her hair would look for the night. Roxanne had, after some agrument, agreed to that condition.

A second later, a loud pop sounded and a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes appeared next to them, grinning.

"Hello, Lucy" he said, reaching out a hand.

Lucy smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello. Owen, right?" she asked, wincing when Roxanne elbowed her harshly in the side.

Owen nodded his head.

"Owen Harris, it's nice to finally have a chance to meet you. I've seen you around the bookstore with Roxanne a few times, and wanted to talk to you, but couldn't find the courage. Luckily, Roxanne found it for me" he said.

"Yes, Roxanne likes to meddle, but now, sadly, she must leave" Lucy said, glancing at her older cousin.

Roxanne nodded her head and raced off down the path towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Shall we, then?" Owen asked, holding his arm out for Lucy to take. Lucy glanced at him and shook off the uneasy feeling she was getting, before taking his arm and following him into the building.

* * *

><p>The date ended with Owen having one too many drinks, and Lucy having to help him out the door.<p>

"You're bloody amazing, you know that? I always told my friends at that bookstore you'd be a fantastic shag" Owen said, laughing loudly. Lucy flinched away from his breath, letting him go. To her amazement, he managed to stay on his feet when he realized they were in front of his apartment.

"Why don't you come upstairs?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she turned to walk away.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Look, Owen. I have no idea what kind of girls you date normally, but I'm fifteen years old, so I do not plan on going upstairs with you anytime soon, understand?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I'm only two years older then you, love. What you need to do is relax and learn to have a bit of fun. Come upstairs with me, and I'll show you" Owen said, grabbing her arm again. Lucy tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he was far too strong.

"Owen, let me go" she growled, trying to keep fear out of her voice.

Instead of listening, Owen kicked open the door to the apartment building, clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her through the doorway, kicking it shut behind him again.

Lucy struggled the entire way down the hallway, until Owen reached his own apartment and quickly turned the doorknob, pushing her inside and slamming the door shut behind him, locking it and turning to face her again.

He took a step forward and before Lucy could scream, reached for the zipper on her jeans.

She let out a small scream and jumped backwards, but he grabbed her by the front of the shirt and pulled her forward, delivering a punch to the side of her head.

The last thing she saw before her vision blurred and everything went black was Owen's brown eyes staring down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that I just posted chapter 1, but this story is really hitting me quickly, and unless I write it when it hits me, I'll forget it. Hope you all don't mind two chapters in a night!**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for all of this, okay?**

When Lucy opened her eyes, all she could feel was pain.

Every part of her body was sore, and she blinked slowly, trying to remember where she was. When it finally hit her, she let out a small gasp and looked around, trying to figure out of the boy was still around.

When she realized she was alone, she let out a sob and found her jeans and shirt, throwing them on. As quickly as she could, she left the apartment building and walked down the alley, knowing she couldn't leave unless she found someone to take her home first.

What was she going to do? Roxanne had set her up with Owen, which meant that the older girl obviously trusted him enough to let him near her younger cousin, so how was she supposed to tell her that someone she had thought she known had done something so horrid?

And then there was her father, who always seemed far too caught up in making sure Molly did everything perfectly to pay much attention to Lucy. Chances were that he wouldn't even notice that something was wrong with her.

Any of her other family members would just go after Owen and end up in Azkaban for the use of any, if not all of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Lucy?" a voice asked.

Lucy spun to see James standing there, looking slightly concerned as he took in her appearance.

"Are you alright? Roxanne said you were on a date, but you look like you've been through hell. Did something happen? Do I need to go after him?" James asked, pointing back in the direction Lucy had just came from.

Lucy shook her head.

"Can you take me to Victorie's house? I'm supposed to be staying the night there, you know, because my mum and dad are out of town and Molly is at Roxanne's for the night" she lied, knowing full well that she was supoosed to be spending the weekend with Roxanne as well.

There was no way in bloody hell she could face Roxanne at the moment.

James still seemed concerned, and Lucy knew that he saw through her lie in a second, but he nodded his head and held out his arm to her. Lucy felt a pull in her stomach, and a second later they appeared in front of Victorie and Teddy's small house.

"Well, here you are, Lucy. Lucy?" James asked, when his cousin didn't respond. He turned to see the girl bent over, throwing up into the grass, coughing loudly. "Lucy! You're normally alright with this! What is going on with you?" James asked.

"I'm fine! You can go" Lucy ordered, coughing again.

"At least let me help you get to the house, alright?" James asked, pulling Lucy back to her feet and holding her steady. Lucy nodded and allowed James to lead her to the door. He knocked loudly and a second later, Victorie opened the door, looking slightly confused.

As soon as her eyes landed on Lucy, the confusion disappeared off her face, only to be replaced with concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

James shrugged and helped Lucy wrap her arms around Victorie in a way that kept her on her feet.

"She wanted to come here, please make sure she's alright. She wants me to leave" he said, and Victorie nodded, wrapping an arm around Lucy.

The two older cousins shared a look, and with a loud pop, James was gone.

Victorie looked down at Lucy and sighed, before closing the front door and helping the girl to the couch. She sat down and pulled Lucy with her, glancing her over.

"You have bruises, on your arms" she pointed out.

Lucy turned a furious shade of red and pulled her sleeves down.

"Lucy, what happened?" Victorie asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on her knee. Lucy blinked at her, and shook her head.

"Nothing happened. I'm perfectly alright. Can I sleep here?" she asked.

Victorie sighed and nodded her head.

She stood, before leaning down and kissing Lucy on the forehead.

"I know that it's always been you, Rose and Lily that were best friends growing up, and that it was you three who told each other everything, but you had to have come here for a reason, right?" she whispered.

Lucy glanced at her older cousin and nodded her head.

"You're the best listener out of all of us. The only one who can sit still for long enough to actually have a conversation with" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Right. So if you want to talk, I can listen. For as long as it takes, Lucy" Victorie said.

Lucy let out a shaky sigh, and a second later, burst into tears.

Her first time was not supposed to be that way. She always pictured it with the person she loved most in the world, perfectly romantic and everything every girl dreams of when it comes to their first time. Now she would never get that chance because some bloke had decided to take what didn't belong to him.

Victorie sat back down quickly, wrapping her in a hug and smoothing out her hair.

She glanced towards the stairs and saw Teddy standing there, looking concerned.

She returned his look and shook her head, telling him to stay upstairs for now. He nodded and turned, walking back up the stairs slowly.

The next hour was filled with sobbing and comforting words, until Lucy finally cried herself to sleep on Victorie's lap.

Glancing down at her cousin's tear-stained face, Victorie let out a shaky breath of her own when she noticed the rips in Lucy's jeans.

She had an idea of what might have happened that night.

She just hoped she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy! I promise, Lorcan will be here soon, at least I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

_"I always told my friends at that bookstore you'd be a fantastic shag" Owen said, smirking at her._

Lucy sat straight up, breathing deeply. Victorie's head snapped up at the same time, and when she saw Lucy was crying again, she reached out a hand to comfort the other girl, but as soon as her hand brushed Lucy's arms, the girl leaped off the couch, spinning around, looking frightened.

"Lucy, it's only me" Victorie said, panic entering her voice.

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded her head, sinking back down onto the couch and rubbing her head.

She needed to tell someone. She needed to get medical attention, to make sure she was alright. But she needed to tell someone who could keep it from the rest of her family. She knew that as soon as Victorie found out, Teddy would know, and then everyone in the family would know.

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud pop sounded, and Molly appeared in front of her, looking slightly annoyed.

"There you are! I've checked everywhere for you! Roxanne has been going mental trying to figure out if you had a nice time on that date last night or not, and Uncle George is wondering where you went, and-Lucy, what happened to your clothes?" Molly asked, glancing at her sister's ripped jeans and shirt.

Victorie opened her mouth to respond, but Lucy beat her to it.

"Nothing, nothing. Just-let's just go home, alright? Mum and dad will be back soon and we're supposed to be there when they arrive" Lucy said, standing up and grabbing Molly's arm. Molly blinked in surprise at the death grip her sister had on her, but shrugged her shoulders in Victorie's direction and disappeared with another pop.

As soon as they appeared in front of their house, Lucy bent over, throwing up onto the grass.

"Oh, bloody hell" Molly whispered, pulling Lucy's hair out of her face and wincing.

"Sorry" Lucy whispered, wiping her mouth.

"You moron, what are you saying sorry for? Honestly, if I cared that you threw up I would have found a way to get rid of you when you were a baby" Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"There you two are! We have been waiting for over an hour for you to arrive! You know what time you were supposed to be home! Where have you been?" Percy asked, swooping down on his daughters from the house, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Dad, can you not see that your daughter is a bit ill?" Molly asked, pointing at Lucy. Percy looked at his youngest daughter as if he just noticed she was there, and then nodded his head a bit, his own face turning slightly green at the sight of the contents of Lucy's stomache on the grass.

"Take her upstairs to lay down" he ordered Molly, turning away and marching back towards the house.

Molly nodded her head and wrapped one of Lucy's arms around her shoulders, helping the younger girl slowly towards the house. It took a few minutes, but the two girls made it up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. Molly lowered Lucy onto her bed.

Lucy let out a shaky breath and turned away from her sister.

Molly remained silent for a moment, before sitting on the bed next to Lucy, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Something happened. Something bad. I can't do anything to help you unless you tell me what it is. So can you tell me? Please?" she asked.

Lucy sighed loudly again, but did not respond.

"Lucy, c'mon" Molly urged.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not mum, not dad, not Roxanne, anyone. Do you understand?" Lucy asked, rolling over to face her. Molly nodded her head quickly. "I'm serious, Molly. This is horrid, what I'm going to tell you. I can't stop thinking about it, and everytime someone comes near me I'm afraid. It's not something I can just get over and then forget about" Lucy said.

Molly nodded again.

"Last night, on that date, with Owen. He had a bit too much to drink at dinner, and at first I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He's of age, at least, he's two years older than me, so it didn't matter if he had some firewhiskey. But then we were walking out, and he started talking about how he always told his friends at the bookstore that I would be a fantastic shag and then we were at this apartment in the alley, and he asked me to come upstairs. I told him no, but he didn't like that much, I suppose, and he dragged me into his apartment and then knocked me out when he punched me on the side of the head. I woke up the next morning in so much pain and my clothes were off, and he-merlin, Molly, he raped me" Lucy said, as tears started to stream down her face again.

Molly had been listening intently throughout the entire story, and she could feel terror and anger growing inside of her as she did so. Someone had the nerve to try something like that on her little sister, to hurt her that way.

"Lucy, you need to go see someone" Molly whispered.

"I still hear his voice saying things in my sleep. He's inside my head, Molly. I can see his face everywhere, I can hear him everywhere. I just can't stop thinking about it. I feel like throwing up everytime I close my eyes and see his face there, just smirking at me" Lucy muttered.

Molly gulped.

"Lucy, we need to take you to a Healer" she said.

Lucy nodded her head.

"I know, but we can't let anyone know, you promised" she said.

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I have a friend who's been a Healer for a few years now, but you don't know her. Do you think you'll be alright letting her look at you? I need to make sure you're alright before I can even think about not telling anyone, understand? If something is wrong, we're going straight to an adult, and not just one of our cousins who's of age, an actual adult. Uncle Harry, or Aunt Hermione, maybe, alright?" she asked.

Lucy nodded her head quickly and gripped her sister's hand.

"She just lives down the road, we can say we're going for a walk. You change your clothes" Molly ordered, before standing and leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and felt a few tears escape from her own eyes.

She was going to make sure Lucy was alright, and that the ignorant git who did this to her would pay, even if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4! You know, even if I got no reviews at all for this story, I would seriously just keep posting. I like writing it. Hope you all are actually reading!**

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1, if you must.**

"Molly? What are you doing here?" Amelia asked, opening the front door to her apartment. Molly stormed in, but Lucy trailed behind, looking slightly afraid of her new surroundings.

"You're a Healer" Molly stated, turning to face the older girl.

"Yes, I do believe that's what I trained to be. Is there some reason you felt the need to state that?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes focused on Lucy, who still looked unsure of herself. "Something happen?" she asked finally, pointing at Lucy.

"My sister, she was-Lucy?" Molly asked, glancing at her sister. She knew that her sister had said not to tell anyone in the family, and that in order to make sure Lucy was completely alright, Amelia would need to know what happened as well, but Molly was unsure if her sister wanted her to just announce what had happened to the world.

Lucy nodded her head, and Molly took that as a signal to continue.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, do you understand?" Molly asked, turning to face Amelia. The older girl nodded her head, her blue eyes still focused on Lucy, who had taken a seat on the couch and appeared to be trying to disappear into it.

"Lucy went on a date with a bloke named Owen, and he raped her. She needs to see a Healer. She doesn't want anyone in our family knowing unless something is wrong with her. You were the only person I could think of, Amelia" Molly said quietly. Amelia froze, turning to glance at Lucy, then back at Molly.

Normally she would never do this, she would just tell Molly to take Lucy to an actual hospital to get her checked out, to forget what Lucy said about not wanting anyone to know. But the desperation in her friend's voice and the frightened look in Lucy's eyes made her change her mind and she sighed.

"Will she be alright? With me checking her over?" Amelia asked.

"She said she would be" Molly answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Letting out another loud sigh, Amelia turned around to face Lucy.

"Lucy, if you'd like, we can go into my bedroom and I can look you over there. Molly can come in too, or she can stay out here, it's completely up to you" she said. Lucy looked nervous, but shook her head. "Molly can stay out here" she whispered.

Amelia nodded and walked over to the couch, offering a hand to help Lucy up. The younger girl hesitated slightly, then accepted it and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom. The door closed and Molly took a seat on the couch, letting out a breath.

She felt helpless sitting there, knowing what had happened to her sister. She was the older one, she was supposed to protect Lucy from things like this, from blokes like Owen. Anger surged through her at the thought of him, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't exactly race off to murder the bloke now, not when her sister needed her to be there waiting.

Throwing her head back she closed her eyes again and kept them closed.

* * *

><p>"Nothing seems seriously wrong. It's a bit too soon to tell if she's pregnant or not, if you bring her back in a while I can tell you that, but she doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. Just a few bruises" Amelia whispered to Molly. Lucy was standing behind them, rubbing at her arms.<p>

Molly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thanks, Amelia. It means a lot that you would do this for me, you know that, right?" she asked. Amelia smiled slightly and nodded her head in response, hugging the other girl tightly.

"Keep an eye on her, alright? Just because there isn't anything serious wrong physically, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong emotionally. She'll be a wreck for ages, and I don't want her to do something to hurt herself" she whispered.

Molly glanced at her sister and walked over to her, holding out a hand. Lucy gripped her sister's arm tightly, and with a loud pop they were gone.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning before Molly decided to bring it up again.<p>

"Lucy, I think we should tell someone" she said, only to be met with silence.

"You promised me. You said that Amelia was the only one who had to know! You promised that none of the adults would find out!" Lucy yelled. Molly sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead, glancing at her younger sister with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lucy! You haven't spoken to me all night, you only said one word to mum and dad at dinner, and you didn't eat anything! You're going to make yourself ill! If we tell someone, maybe you can get help, talk to someone who knows what to do!" Molly yelled. Lucy scowled at her and turned over in her bed, facing the opposite direction.

Molly remained silent for a moment.

"I'm scared" Lucy finally whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"We won't let him near you again" Molly said firmly, sensing what her sister was afraid of.

"None of us know him that well, we don't know how strong he is. What if he comes after one of you because one of the boys can't keep their bloody mouths shut? Then what? What if one of you gets hurt just like I did? And Roxanne thought he was such a fantastic bloke, how am I supposed to explain this to her?" Lucy asked, as tears started to run down her cheeks again.

"Roxanne would believe you over any bloke, any day" Molly argued.

"That's not the bloody point!" Lucy yelled, turning to face her sister.

"I'm worried for you, Lucy. You can't keep it bottled up like this!" Molly said loudly. Lucy let out a long sigh and her arms moved slightly, almost as if she wanted to ask her sister for a hug, but wasn't quite sure how she would feel about it. "I can't do it, Molly. I know I'm the tough Slytherin of the family, but I can't be invincible anymore, I just can't" she whispered.

Molly's eye went wide with surprise, before she quickly masked it and stood, walking over to her sister and hugging her tightly. Lucy clung to her tightly, and Molly was reminded of when they were little and Lucy was scared of storms and used to climb into her bed and cling onto her nightshirts as if her life depended on it.

"We have to tell the family, Lucy. They deserve to know and this way, Owen can be punished. He won't be able to do this to another girl again" Molly said.

Lucy remained silent.

"Alright" she finally agreed.

Molly let out a sigh of relief and gripped her sister's hand to reassure her that everything would be alright.

She just hoped she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Next chapter of Whispers In The Dark is finally here! Took forever. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.**

_"I told you not to tell them" Owen growled, his brown eyes flashing with anger._

_Lucy took a step backwards and nearly fell over, her eyes wide. _

_"Now you've done it, you ignorant girl. Your family has to pay for your mistake now. I can't have them walking around knowing what I did, now can I? I'll just have to go after them" Owen said, and as a look of horror crossed Lucy's face, he smirked._

_"That's right, Lucy. You've forced me to go after your family. Are you honestly happy now?" Owen asked, the smirk never leaving his face._

_"Leave them alone!" Lucy screamed._

Molly woke quickly, nearly jumping out of bed when her younger sister screamed.

She rolled out of bed and raced to the other side of the room, climbing into the bed with Lucy and shaking the younger girl's shoulders. It took a few moments, but suddenly Lucy's eyes opened and she grabbed Molly and held onto her tightly, while she continued to sob loudly into Molly's shoulder.

"Lucy, it's alright. Everything is alright. I'm right here, and Owen can't hurt you again. I refuse to let him" Molly whispered, trying to calm Lucy down, before she noticed that Lucy was whispering to herself.

"It was a dream. Just a bloody nightmare. He's not here. He's not going to hurt me or them. Just a nightmare" Lucy whispered, pulling away from Molly slightly and sniffling loudly. Molly smiled hesitantly at her sister and reached up, wiping a few tears off of her cheeks. Lucy tried to smile back, but all she could manage was a grimace.

Both girls remained silent for a minute, until Molly cleared her throat.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Molly asked.

Lucy stared at the bed, not speaking.

"Lucy, it's alright. I'm not going to judge you just because you had a nightmare. After what happened, I would be surprised if you weren't having nightmares" Molly assured her, reaching out and putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy didn't respond, and sniffled loudly again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Lucy finally muttered.

Molly rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about being woken up!" she yelled.

Lucy blinked at her in surpise, then sighed loudly.

"He said he was going to hurt you. Hurt my family because I'm going to tell them what happened. He told me not to tell anyone, and he was upset that I did. What if it actually happens? What if he tries to hurt one of you after I tell everyone what happened? He can't hurt you!" Lucy yelled, her eyes filling with tears again. She threw herself at Molly and hugged her tightly, burying her face in Molly's neck.

"Lucy, please calm down. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron will go catch him and he won't be able to hurt anyone. They won't let him hurt any of us" Molly said quietly.

Lucy didn't respond, and a little while later, Molly felt her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. Carefully, she moved so she and Lucy were laying down next to each other and pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe they left again! They just got back!" Molly yelled, ripping the piece of paper she was holding in half and throwing it away. Lucy watched her storm around the kitchen, a frown on her face.<p>

The two girls had come downstairs that morning, hoping to find their parents, only to find a note from their mother saying that they had been called away on a trip for the Ministry, and that they would be back in a few days, and to go stay with a family member.

Molly had been storming around the kitchen ever since.

Finally, she stopped and looked at Lucy.

"Let's go pack our things. We'll stay at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's house. And while we're there, you can tell everyone what happened" she said, nodding her head. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Molly grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to their room to pack, not giving her a chance to argue.

* * *

><p>A loud pop sounded, and Molly and Lucy appeared in the Potter living room, clutching their bags at their sides.<p>

Harry glanced up from his place on the couch, looking slightly surprised.

"Hello, Uncle Harry. Mum and dad left again, so we were wondering if it would be alright for us to stay here for a few days" Molly explained quickly, sitting down next to Harry and smiling up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. Even Lucy cracked a small smile at her sister's antics.

"Of course. You two are always welcomed" Harry said, smiling. He glanced at Lucy and the smile slowly dropped off of his face.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Lucy Marie Weasley, don't you dare lie to me" Harry said, his voice turning stern.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, and all the kids have to be here when I do. I already have to explain again when mum and dad get back, and I can't stand doing it more then that" Lucy said, sighing loudly.

Harry nodded his head and stood, heading towards the fireplace to gather everyone.

* * *

><p>"What is all this about?" Albus asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. James shoved him off and he landed with a thud on the floor, before standing quickly and shoving James in the opposite direction into Fred, who shoved back.<p>

"All of you, settle down!" Ron bellowed.

Everyone froze and turned towards Ron.

"Lucy wanted to tell us something, and it seems to be something serious. So all of you better shut up and listen to her, do you understand?" Harry asked, his green eyes flashing with worry.

Albus sat down on the floor in front of the couch, allowing James to have the arm of the couch.

"Are you finally going to tell us what's been going on with you? I've been worried sick for days now" James spoke up.

Lily's eyes went wide and she spun around from her place next to James and smacked him on the arm. James let out a loud yelp and nearly fell onto the floor.

"You knew there was something wrong and you didn't think to tell anyone? Are you a bloody moron?" Lily screamed, smacking him again. James narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but he noticed his father glaring at him and leaned backwards, mumbling under his breath.

Lucy watched them, a slighty amused look on her face, until Molly nudged her with her arm.

"Alright. You all know I went on a date with that Owen bloke, right?" Lucy asked.

Everyone nodded, and Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Things didn't go as well as I was thinking they would go. We ate, and everything seemed alright until he started drinking. He had a bit too much and when we walked outside and back to his flat he tried to get me to come in with him. I told him no and he got angry and grabbed me and pulled me inside. I tried to fight him off, but then he managed to knock me out. When I woke up I was laying in his bed with my clothes off, and I realized he had raped me. Molly took me to a healer friend of hers to be checked over, and she said I'm not hurt badly, but I have to go back soon to see if I'm pregnant" Lucy said, tears building up in her eyes.

Roxanne's jaw was hanging open, and everyone else seemed frozen in place.

"I'll murder that ignorant git! I'll kill him with my bare hands! I won't even need a wand!" Lily screamed, her eyes flashing with anger.

Ginny was the first one to move, standing quickly and wrapping her arms around a now sobbing Lucy.

"Sssh, Lucy. It's alright. It's going to be alright" Ginny whispered, kissing the top of her neice's head.

Lucy sniffled loudly and hugged Ginny tightly, feeling slightly like a small child afraid of the dark again.

Suddenly Roxanne stood and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Oh, bloody hell" Fred muttered, looking at the spot where his sister had disappeared from, then over at his younger cousin.

"She's upset. Probably thinks it's her fault" Dominique said quietly, her eyes never leaving Lucy.

"I can take you to find her, if you'd like" James offered to Lucy, holding out his hand.

Lucy nodded and gripped his hand and a second later they were both gone.

Harry looked at Ginny, frowning.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked.

Ginny sighed.

"I hope so, Harry. I hope so"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Two chapters in one day? Go me! I guess it's because I feel so bad for not updating for a while. Hope you enjoy. Owen reappears in this chapter. And I do plan on making this a Lucy/Lorcan story. Lorcan will appear sometime in the next chapter or so. **

Lucy and James appeared again outside the Potter house, deep into the woods that the kids used to play in.

Lucy opened her mouth to ask why they had come there, but James pointed at the small clearing they used to hide in, and she could clearly see Roxanne sitting against one of the trees, her face hiding in her knees.

"How did you know she would be here?" Lucy asked.

"She told me once that this is where she likes to come to sort things out in her head. I figured if she was upset, this would be the one place she would be sure to go. Now hurry up and go make sure she's going to be alright, I'll see you back at the house" James whispered, leaning down and kissing his cousin's cheek before straightening up again.

Lucy watched him for a minute, getting the feeling that there was something he wanted to say.

"I hate that you felt like you had to hide this from me. From all of us. You know I would've done anything to protect you. I hate that I couldn't protect you from what happened. I hate that it happened to you at all. You're my baby cousin, and no one is allowed to hurt you" James said quietly, looking at the ground.

Lucy blinked at him in surprise.

James was never one to open up about his feelings to anyone. Most of the time he kept everything to himself, which tended to bother his cousins, because they were all so close.

"James" Lucy muttered, hugging him tightly. She felt tears building up in her eyes and wished that she could just stop crying for once.

When they pulled apart, she was shocked to see that James had tears in his eyes as well.

"Don't cry, you git. You'll make me cry twice as hard" Lucy said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

James blushed a little and wiped at his eyes, before looking her straight in the eyes.

"He's never going to hurt you again, I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to take care of him myself, I promise you that he will never lay a hand on you" he said, before turning on his heel and racing out of the woods.

Lucy sighed and turned around, marching over to Roxanne. She reached her older cousin and kicked the other girl in the leg, making Roxanne sniffle and look up at her, an offended look on her face.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Roxanne yelled, rubbing her leg.

"For just disappearing out of the room when I needed you there! Do you know how scared I am? I am so worried that I'll wake up one day and he'll be there. I'm worried that he won't just come after me, he'll hurt one of you. Why do you think I didn't tell anyone right away? I thought if he knew I told someone he would hurt them!" Lucy yelled, her face turning slightly red.

Roxanne stood quickly, ready to argue.

"Do you know how guilty I feel? You begged me to leave you alone about this date, to not make you go! And what did I do? I finally convince you to go out with him, and he turns out to be a total arse who raped you! You're my cousin! I'm supposed to protect you, not put you in danger!" Roxanne yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't put me in danger! As far as you knew, Owen was a perfectly nice bloke! You didn't know he would drink and then decide he couldn't go home without a shag first! You didn't know he would do that to me!" Lucy yelled.

Roxanne remained silent, and suddenly launched herself forward, hugging Lucy tightly.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I'm so sorry" Roxanne mumbled, clinging to the back of Lucy's shirt as tightly as she could.

By this point, they were both crying loudly, and Lucy tried to stop her tears before responding.

"It's not your fault, Roxy. I don't blame you for what happened, so please don't blame yourself" she whispered.

It took almost a full twenty minutes, but after both girls had calmed down, they turned and walked out of the woods, neither one of them noticing the pair of eyes watching them from a few feet away.

* * *

><p>A crash woke Lucy up from a restless sleep, and she glanced around Lily's room, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.<p>

The room was completely silent, and she reached for her wand, muttering "Lumos" to provide herself some light. As soon as she said the spell, Owen's face appeared in front of her, and she screamed, scrambling backwards and up onto Lily's bed, determined that nothing would happen to her cousin as long as she could help it.

"You told them" Owen whispered, his face red with anger.

"Get out of here" Lucy hissed, grabbing for Lily's hand.

The younger girl woke up at the touch, and blinked in surprise.

"Lily, go" Lucy ordered, trying to push her younger cousin towards the end of the bed. Owen reached out and grabbed Lily's arm, stopping her from moving.

"She's not going anywhere. Both of you are going to stay right here and you're going to pay for telling them, Lucy" Owen said, narrowing his eyes.

He let go of Lily for only a second, but she scrambled behind Lucy and the older girl grabbed her hand, trying to assure her that they would both be alright.

Footsteps were heard racing up the stairs and Owen scowled, before disappearing with a loud pop.

The door burst open and Harry stood there with Ginny behind him.

"He was here, dad! I thought he was going to kill us! Merlin, Lucy, are you alright?" Lily asked, crawling around to face Lucy, grabbing her shoulders and trying to look into her eyes.

Harry approached the bed and sat down.

It only took a second for Lucy to throw herself into his arms and start sobbing again.

"He was here! I thought he was going to hurt Lily! I knew he was after me, but he knows how close all of us are, and I thought he was going to hurt Lily to make me suffer, and if something happened to Lily or anyone else I would feel so guilty and I wouldn't know what to do and I'm so sorry!" Lucy muttered, burying her face in her uncle's shoulder.

Harry kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Can we sleep with James or you? Please?" Lily asked, sounding scared.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded quickly.

"Neither of them take up much room, they can both come lay with us" she said.

Lily sighed in relief and stood, reaching back and grabbing Lucy's hand, making her stand up off of Harry's lap and follow her and Ginny out into the hallway and into the room next door.

All four of them crawled into bed, Lucy and Lily laying in between Harry and Ginny.

A hour later, both adults were sleeping soundly, but Lily and Lucy were still awake.

"Everything is going to be alright, Lucy. My dad and Uncle Ron aren't going to let him get away with this" Lily whispered, squeezing Lucy's hand.

Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry he scared you" she whispered in response.

"You were going to protect me, weren't you?" Lily asked.

Lucy nodded her head, rolling onto her side to face her cousin.

"I was willing to let him do anything to me he wanted to. He couldn't do much more to hurt me, Lily. But if he did the same thing to you that he did to me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would hate myself for it" she whispered.

"I'm sorry it happened. Especially to you. You didn't deserve it" Lily muttered.

"No one deserves it" Lucy responded, before wrapping an arm around Lily, and cuddling closer to her, closing her eyes.

"Try to go to sleep" she whispered.

Lily closed her own eyes and tried as hard as she could, and feeling safe with her parents and cousin surrounding her, she managed to doze off, but only after feeling Lucy relax next to her.

* * *

><p>Owen appeared in his living room, kicking the leg of the table as hard as he could.<p>

He was frustrated.

He should have been able to get Lucy easily. Even if he had to take the Potter girl with him as well, it should have been easy. But someone just had to interrupt him in the middle of his plan.

He went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, throwing himself onto his bed.

A smile formed on his face.

Tonight might have been a failure, but he was going to make sure that Lucy Weasley could never tell anyone else about what he did to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is yet another chapter of Whispers In The Dark. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this...I would be filthy rich and not typing fanfiction. -.-**

The next morning, Lucy stuck to Lily's side, unwilling to let her younger cousin out of her sight, out of fear of what might happen if she did. She knew that now Owen could tell that she was protective over Lily, and she knew that if he got near them again, he would go after Lily, even if it was just to hurt Lucy in the process.

Lily still seemed slightly frightened from the night before herself, and was quite content to have her cousin near her.

The two had taken to sitting on the couch in the Potter living room, Lucy curled up on one side reading, while Lily had a staring contest with Albus on the other half of the couch.

Everything seemed peaceful, until the fireplace in front of them lit up green, startling Lucy. She let out a loud yelp and leaped backwards over the back of the couch, glancing over slowly and letting a small, hesitant smile creep onto her lips when she saw two identical boys with long blonde hair that nearly covered their blue/gray eyes standing in front of the couch, grins on their faces.

"LYSANDER!" Lily screamed, leaping off the couch and into the boy's arms, hugging him tightly.

"LILY!" Lysander screamed back, seeming just as excited as he spun around in a circle, clutching a still laughing Lily to his chest.

Lucy stood and waved shyly at Lorcan, who smiled in response and looked over at his brother and Lily. Lily seemed to be the only one who took the hint, because she slapped Lysander's arm lightly and as he placed her feet on the ground, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, grabbing Albus by the shirt as she passed him and dragging him along behind them despite his protests.

"Lucy, I've missed you. So bloody much. Lysander has been driving me mental. All this talk about how he misses Lily and wants to see her and snog her and-" Lorcan froze, glancing at Lucy with narrowed eyes as he finally seemed to realize something wasn't right. "What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy climbed back over the back of the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her.

Lorcan sat down next to her, looking confused.

"Roxanne set me up on this date with some bloke named Owen, and things didn't go the way she wanted them to. Things went horrid, actually" Lucy muttered, licking her lips and looking at Lorcan nervously.

For some reason she couldn't quite place, she feared Lorcan's reaction far more then she had feared her family's.

Would he never want to speak to her again?

Would he find her disgusting, quite like she found herself?

Would he _hate_ her?

Lorcan remained silent, a feeling of dread filling him.

"Owen raped me, Lorcan" Lucy finally mumbled, glancing up to meet Lorcan's eyes.

Lorcan gaped at her, unsure of what to say. His silence lasted a moment too long, however, and Lucy mistook it for something other then shock and stood, wiping her eyes and racing upstairs.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt like one of those teenage girls she always found quite pathetic.<p>

She was laying face down on the bed, sobbing into Lily's pillow, when a knock on the door made her look up.

Lorcan was standing in the doorway, looking far more awkward then she ever remembered seeing him. He didn't wait for her to tell him if he could enter or not, he did so anyway, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the bed, biting his lip.

"You know, if you never want to speak to me again, you could have just said so. Bloody hell, Lorcan, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I know I'm disgusting, alright? I know you must hate me. But at least have the decency to tell me, don't sit there, trying to act-" Lucy was cut off as Lorcan leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips against hers quickly, pulling back just as suddenly as he had started the kiss.

Lucy stared at him in shock.

"I love you, you bloody idiot. The fact that some bloke raped you is never going to change the way I feel about you" Lorcan said, blushing as the words left his mouth.

He had never even told her he fancied her, and now he was spilling everything he felt for her at once.

"Y-you love me?" Lucy squeaked, blushing as well.

Lorcan nodded his head and Lucy smiled her first full blown smile in what seemed like ages to her.

She leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down onto the bed.

Lorcan pulled away quickly, blushing a furious shade of red and shaking his head.

"No, Lucy" he muttered, pulling his shirt from her grip and laying down next to her, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Lucy stayed silent, wondering how he could tell what she needed without even asking.

Lorcan could tell that even though she had tried, she didn't need a snogging session, or, to a greater extent, a shag. She needed someone to say that she was still Lucy, someone to show her that they loved her even after what happened.

"I'm not going to leave you, Lucy Weasley" Lorcan whispered.

Lucy cuddled closer to him and fell asleep easily, Lorcan's promise ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p><em>"He doesn't love you"<em>

_"He just feels sorry for you"_

_"How could he love you after what we did, Lucy? How? No one loves you. Your family hates you, and Lorcan can't stand the sight of you"_

_Owen's face was sneering at her, and Lucy screamed._

"Lucy! Lucy! C'mon, Luce!" Lorcan yelled, shaking Lucy's shoulders.

Before he had a chance to react she sat straight up, her head hitting his nose. He let out a yelp and clutched his hand over his nose, blinking at her in surprise.

"Lorcan! Oh, Lor, I'm sorry" Lucy apologized, trying to pry his hands away from his face to inspect the damage she had done. When he finally pulled his hands away from his face, blood was dripping down his face and Lucy reached over the side of the bed and grabbed one of Lily's shirts. Making a mental note to apologize and replace the shirt later, Lucy pressed it onto Lorcan's nose and held, hoping to slow the bleeding.

"I'm alright, honestly. Lucy, please calm down. It's just a bit of blood" Lorcan assured, smiling a bit to show her that he was okay.

Lucy still seemed unsure, but nodded her head to show she understood that he was alright.

The door opened and Lily and Lysander appeared, grinning at Lorcan.

"Sorry about your shirt" Lorcan mumbled, holding up the bloody shirt.

Lily shrugged.

"It's Lysander's" she replied.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but once they did, Lysander gaped at Lily and turned, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, before tackling her.

Lorcan laughed and jumped on top of the two of them, sending all three falling to the floor.

Lucy watched, a hesitant smile on her face, the words from her dream still ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Owen rubbed his hands together, smiling as he figured out what to do.<p>

Lucy Weasley might think there was nothing else he could do to hurt her, but she was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Kind of a filler chapter of Whispers In The Dark here. Although it does tell us some important things, it's mainly just filler till the drama hits.**

**Disclaimer: Only own what you don't know.**

"Lucy, you have to!" Molly yelled.

Lucy groaned stubbornly, clutching onto Lorcan, who was currently trying to pry her hands off of his shirt, a pained look on his face.

"Skin! You're pinching skin!" he yelped, and Lucy gasped and let go quickly, causing both her and Molly to fall backwards onto the floor, groans escaping both of them.

"Are you girls ready to leave?" Harry asked, entering the room.

He looked at the couch, where only Lorcan was now seated, and then at the floor, where Molly was wrestling Lucy, trying to get her to sit still.

"Yes!" Molly yelled, at the same time Lucy screamed, "No!".

Harry sighed and pulled Molly off of her sister, before bending down in front of her.

"Luce, we have to take you to St. Mungo's. They'll be able to tell us if you're pregnant, and this was we have something for the report when we try to catch this bloke, alright?" he asked, looking at his neice.

Lucy sniffled, upset with the entire situation, but nodded her head.

Harry stood and held out his hand, helping Lucy to her feet.

"Is there anyone besides Molly that you'd like to come along? I believe you're allowed two people in an exam room, but I'm sure you wouldn't want me there" Harry said, smiling a little.

"Can Aunt Ginny come?" Lucy asked, wiping her eyes.

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, love. She's at a reunion for her old Qudditch team, and we need to leave soon" he said.

"How about Hermione?" Lorcan suggested from his place on the couch, obviously trying to be as helpful as he could manage.

Lucy looked at Harry and nodded her head, signaling that she was alright with that, and Harry smiled.

"We'll stop on our way to the hospital" he said, kissing Lucy's forehead, before gripping her and Molly's hands and disappearing with a loud pop.

Lorcan groaned and rubbed his chest, looking down his shirt to see if Lucy had left marks. 

* * *

><p>The Healer stood up straight, looking at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Good news, Ms, Weasley. There has been no serious damage done, and you are not carrying a child" she said.

Lucy let out a large sigh and tucked her head into Hermione's stomach, feeling Molly clutching her hand on her other side.

"Thank you" she muttered to the Healer, who nodded and left the room, most likely to tell Harry what she had discovered.

"That's fantastic, Lucy. You're not hurt, and you're not carrying his child" Molly said, smiling at her younger sister.

Lucy nodded, and Hermione helped her up and into her jeans.

They exited the room, and Harry was waiting directly outside.

He looked extremely troubled, and before Lucy could ask what was wrong, he leaned forward and whispered something in Hermione's ear. The woman's eyes went wide and she nodded, and with a loud pop, Harry had disappeared.

"I'm taking you two home, we'll be right behind your Uncle Harry" Hermione assured Molly and Lucy, catching the girl's confused looks.

When the three appeared in front of the Potter house, Hermione released Lucy's hand, and the girl didn't wait, but went charging into the house, looking around for any sign of what could have been wrong.

She spotted the problem when she saw Lily sitting on the couch, Harry looking over a gash on her cheek carefully.

"What happened?" Lucy yelled.

"That bloody moron Owen showed up again. Before I even knew he was in the house he had grabbed Lily and was holding a knife against her throat. I don't know where she learned it from, But Lily kicked backwards and hit him in the knees. He dropped her and disappeared again, but not before the knife slashed her cheek" James explained, shaking his head.

"I'm alright, dad, honestly!" Lily yelled, trying to move away from her father's hands.

"Oh, Lily" Lucy muttered, sitting down next to her cousin and gripping her hand tightly.

Lily smiled reassuringly at her.

"Like I just told my dad, I'm perfectly alright. It's just a little scratch, is all. Nothing for you all to get your knickers in a twist about. I will be fine" she said slowly, patting Lucy on the cheek.

Something seemed to occur to her, and she glanced up, her eyes hopeful.

"Nothing is seriously wrong, and I'm not pregnant" Lucy relayed, which made Lily smile brightly and nod her head.

"I knew it" she said firmly.

Lucy could only shake her head and smile at her overly tough cousin. 

* * *

><p>"I want to sleep in James' room tonight, but I want you to sleep in there too. We can both sleep on the floor" Lucy said, as she and Lily got ready for bed.<p>

Lily looked slightly confused, but nodded her head in agreement anyway, following Lucy into James' room and laying her pillow on the floor.

Lucy sighed in relief when Lily didn't put up much of a fight about sleeping near each other that night. She figured this way, they were both with James, who could use magic outside of school, and they were together.

There was less of a chance of anyone getting hurt that way.

James was already sound asleep in his bed, and Lily layed down next to Lucy, watching her carefully as the older girl drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Luce. No nightmares" she muttered, before closing her own eyes. 

* * *

><p>Owen could feel the frustration build inside of him as he watched the two girls enter James' room to sleep that night.<p>

He knew that Lucy was going to get wiser to what he was trying to do, he just never quite imagined she would figure it out that quickly, or that getting Lily alone to hurt her would be that difficult.

All Owen knew for sure was that the Weasleys were an incredibly tight-knit, close family, and that if one got hurt, the others were bound to feel hurt as well. That was what had given him his idea for his revenge on Lucy in the first place, and he knew it had to be done before the aurors started to come around, asking questions.

Soon, he wouldn't be able to hide from them.

Soon, they would find him and he knew they planned on making him pay for what he did.

But he planned on making Lucy pay for telling, and he planned on getting that done first.

No matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: New chapter of Whispers In The Dark is finally here! Next will be Hanging By A Moment, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes popped open and she looked around James' room, sighing in relief when she saw Lily laying next to her, hanging halfway off of the bed.<p>

She shook her younger cousin's should and smiled when Lily woke up, blinking at her sleepily.

"Lucy? It's the middle of the night" Lily stated, yawning.

"I need to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. Would you please come with me?" Lucy asked.

Lily nodded, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her up.

They walked into the kitchen and Lucy pulled out two glasses, putting water into each one and handing Lily one.

They sat at the kitchen table in silence for what seemed like ages, until Lily cleared her throat.

"You know, you'll be alright. You're so strong, and even if you think you're not, you are. You've always been the one who helped me through everything, and now I suppose it's my turn to help you. I want to help you, Lucy. I can handle it, you know" Lily said quietly.

Lucy kept her gaze on the table.

"Lucy?" Lily asked, blinking.

"I wanted to die" Lucy said suddenly, shocking Lily into silence.

"I wanted it so much. When I woke up in that place and I realized he was gone, the first thing I thought of was that I wanted to die. I didn't want to be alive. He's in my head, Lily. I always hear him and he's in my dreams and I can't stop it!" Lucy yelled.

Lily stood and wrapped her arms around her cousin, clinging tightly.

"Well, isn't this a sweet moment? I almost hate to interupt it" a voice said, and Lucy jumped up, pushing Lily behind her and narrowing her eyes at Owen, who was standing in front of them, his wand held out in front of him.

"Get out of here" Lucy said, sounding far more brave then she felt.

Owen sneered.

"Are you serious? I'm not leaving until I get you back for what you've done" he growled.

Lucy remained still, gripping Lily's hand.

"Crucio!" Owen yelled, and before Lucy had a chance to react, Lily had shoved her to the ground and the curse hit the younger girl, sending her to the ground as she screamed in pain.

Owen smirked at Lucy, and something inside of the girl snapped.

Without even thinking about it, she leaped forward, tackling Owen to the ground and ending the curse.

Lily fell limp, breathing deeply.

"I'll murder you!" Lucy screamed, anger surging through her.

Owen was laughing, and that just seemed to upset Lucy further, as she delivered a hard punch to Owen's face.

The kitchen light turned on and Ginny pulled her off of Owen, as Harry tugged the boy up roughly by the back of the shirt.

Lucy struggled for a moment to get back at Owen, but stopped short and looked despretely at her aunt.

"Lily" Lucy mumbled quietly, and Ginny released her and they both walked over to Lily, who had fallen unconcious at this point.

"Lily. Lily, I'm so bloody sorry. Please, please be alright" Lucy whispered.

Owen struggled against Harry's hold, but Harry just growled in the back of his throat and pointed his wand at Owen's neck, after removing the boy's wand from his hold.

"You're going away for a long time" Harry snarled.

Lucy broke down in tears, and James and Albus pulled her into a hug as Ginny tended to Lily.

"She'll be alright, Lucy. Calm down" James urged, as Lucy starting to sob hysterically.

More aurors appeared and Owen was pulled off.

Lucy let out a breath, thinking that maybe everything would start to get better.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, you need to get some sleep. Lily will be fine. Her body is just recovering. And you need to be rested, you have to testify against Owen in a few days" Harry said, running a hand through Lucy's hair.<p>

Lucy sniffled, looking at Lily, who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Just lay down next to her, Lucy" Harry urged.

Lucy nodded and climbed into bed next to Lily, and a moment later heard Harry whispering to someone, and then the door to the room opened again.

"Luce?" a hesitant voice asked.

Lucy looked up to see Molly and Roxanne standing in front of her, both of them watching her with worried looks on their faces.

They all remained still for a minute, until Lucy sat up and held out her arms.

Molly and Roxanne both sat down on the side of the bed and Lucy launched herself at them, clinging to them and sobbing into their necks.

"It's my fault" Lucy sobbed.

Roxanne and Molly glanced at each other, and Molly grabbed her sister's hand, smiling to reassure her.

"None of this is your fault, Luce. You didn't ask for Owen to do that to you, and you didn't ask for him to come here tonight and do that to Lily. None of this is your fault. No one blames you for a thing that happened" Molly said.

Roxanne looked down at the bed.

"And it's not your fault either, Roxy. This is Owen's fault. Owen's and no one elses" Molly said, sounding firm.

Lucy layed down next to Lily, after untangling herself from Molly and Roxanne and looked up at them.

"Could you both do me a favor?" she asked quietly.

"Anything, Luce" Molly replied.

"Stay here. At least until I fall asleep" Lucy said, blushing.

"Of course, we won't leave" Roxanne promised.

Lucy nodded, and her eyes started to close as everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>Harry went into Lily's bedroom to check on the girls later that night, and found Lucy curled up as close as she could be to Lily, with Roxannen curled up in a tight ball on the end of the bed, and Molly stretched out next to her, her head and feet hanging off the bed.<p>

Smiling slightly, he closed the door, a small voice in the back of his head telling him that all of their troubles weren't quite over just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Lily's scream echoed through the kitchen as she fell to the floor, but this time no one came rushing down the stairs to the rescue._

_It was just Lucy, Owen, and Lily, and the thought sent a jolt of fear through Lucy._

_"Leave her alone! You want me, right? I'm the one you're angry with! I'm the one who told them what happened!" Lucy screamed, as Owen slowly pulled his wand backwards and ended the curse. _

_Lily was breathing heavily on the floor, and Lucy resisted the strong urge to run to her side._

_"But the thing that will hurt you the most, is hurting her" Owen said, a sick grin on his face. _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, he pointed his wand back towards Lily and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA"._

_Lucy screamed and rushed forward, shoving Owen to the ground only a moment too late._

_"No!" Lucy screamed, crawling over to Lily's lifeless body._

"Lucy! Luce! Wake up!" Roxanne yelled, shaking her younger cousin's shoulders as the younger girl continued to thrash around on the bed.

"What's going on?" Lily asked quietly, her voice still sounding slightly pained from her place next to Lucy.

"I have no bloody idea! I was woken up when she started this and kicked me on the side of the head. Lucy Weasley, if you do not wake up this instant!" Roxanne yelled, shaking Lucy's shoulders more roughly.

Lucy's eyes suddenly sprang open and she sat up, her forehead crashing into Roxanne's nose.

Roxanne fell backwards, landing with a thud on the floor, clutching her nose.

"Ow" Lucy muttered, rubbing her forehead lightly.

"It's bleeding! I think it's broken! I knew you had a hard head!" Roxanne yelled, holding up her hand which had small spots of blood on it.

"Are you alright?" Lily whispered, grabbing Lucy's sleeve.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Lily.

"You're alright!" Lucy yelled, turning and clutching Lily, laughing happily.

"Yes, I believe the one we have to worry about here is you" Lily said, raising an eyebrow at Roxanne and Molly over Lucy's shoulder.

"Nightmare?" Molly asked.

Lucy nodded into Lily's shoulder and understanding hit all of them.

"I'm right here, Luce, promise" Lily muttered quietly, clinging to her cousin a little bit tighter.

Lucy could feel the tears building up in her eyes but held them back and turned to look at Roxanne, who was now kneeling by the end of the bed, still clutching her nose.

"Sorry about that" Lucy muttered sheepishly.

Roxanne shrugged.

"Aunt Ginny can fix it, I'm sure" she replied, standing and exiting the room. She stopped in the hallway and turned back towards them.

"Are you lot coming? Breakfast!" she yelled.

Molly rushed out of the bed and passed Roxanne, who rolled her eyes.

"For someone so much like her father, she sure eats like Uncle Ron" Roxanne said, shaking her head.

She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be there soon" Lucy promised.

Roxanne nodded and walked away.

"Things will be alright now, Lily. Your dad and Uncle Ron caught Owen and now all I have to do is go in and testify against him and he'll go to Azkaban for a long time, especially now that he's used an Unforgivable on you" Lucy muttered, her hair falling in her face.

"I never doubted that things would be alright, Lucy" Lily muttered, before standing slowly.

She looked a little shaky on her feet, so Lucy stood quickly and helped her younger cousin down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ginny was cleaning up Roxanne's nose, Harry was serving breakfast, and one unexpected guest was waiting near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Lorcan" Lucy muttered, stopping short in front of the boy.

"I'll take her, why don't you two go talk. Breakfast will still be warm" Harry promised, taking Lily's arm from around Lucy's shoulder and waving them away.

Lorcan held out his hand and Lucy took it hesitantly, allowing him to lead her out into the yard.

* * *

><p>"We haven't talked in a bit, I was worried about you" Lorcan muttered.<p>

Lucy shuffled her feet, feeling slightly guilty.

"I do care about you, you know? I know you don't seem to believe it, which I don't understand one bit, but I love you, Lucy Weasley, and I'm going to keep loving you. I'll wait if I have to, until you're ready to be with me" Lorcan said, turning to face her.

Lucy licked her lips and looked up at him.

"How can you possibly care for me now? After everything that's happened? That arse Owen made sure that he took something that I can never get back and it wasn't meant to be like that! My first time was supposed to be special! It was supposed to be with someone I love, who loves me, and who will always be there for me no matter what. It was supposed to be.." Lucy stopped, her words trailing off.

"Supposed to be?" Lorcan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be with you" Lucy muttered, tears building up in her eyes.

Lorcan's jaw dropped open and he stepped forward, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder and sighing a little when she winced.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you of all people. It shouldn't happen to anyone at all, but to happen to someone so sweet, and caring, and loving, it just doesn't make any sense. You should be running around here with your cousins, not worrying about some arse and what you're going to have to do in order to make sure he gets sent where he belongs. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, if you're not ready for a relationship, then I'll wait until you are. I would wait years if I had to" Lorcan said, smiling a bit when Lucy blushed.

"You honestly mean that?" Lucy asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Of course. Haven't you heard? I'm the romantic brother" Lorcan joked, laughing as Lucy shoved him lightly.

"I won't let anything hurt you again, Lucy. I promise you that much. And if Lysander has his way, after what he heard went on here last night, Lily is never leaving his side again" Lorcan said, turning serious again.

Lucy leaned up and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek, making him blush.

"I know you'll never do anything to me like he did. I guess it's just taking me a while to get used to the idea that I can trust any bloke other than the ones I'm related to. But I am ready to try a relationship, as long as you're ready to take it slow for me" Lucy said, smiling at him.

"As slow as you want" Lorcan promised, holding a hand over his heart.

Lucy smirked.

"But first, there is one thing I want to do" she commented, before leaning up again and pressing her lips against his.

Clapping made them break apart, and they turned to see Roxanne, Molly, Lily, James and Albus all standing by the door to the Potter house, clapping and cheering loudly.

Lucy turned back towards Lorcan and laughed, burying her face in his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her.

For the first time in weeks, she actually felt safe.

And it was the best she had ever felt.


End file.
